Conventional water timers typically require that they be programmed by the user using hardware inputs, for example toggle switches, sliding switches and rotatable knobs, or a combination of hardware inputs and touch screen inputs. The screens are used to display both operational functions and programming values. The user enters commands into the water timer, such as for setting the current time and date and programming the water timer, by pressing keys and/or pressing at appropriate positions on a touch screen display. In many cases an abbreviated set of instructions explaining the steps that must be taken to operate the water timer is printed on a door or cover of the water timer; complete instructions are typically separately documented so that programming such a water timer can be quite confusing and tedious. Also, programming conventional water timers using screen displays is typically accomplished only after selecting a series of different screens on the display. In addition, information relating to the status of the water timer is often accessible only by reviewing different screens on the display.